


Meeting

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Tobirama x daughter of the daimiyo how they meet how they fall how they get together how they first kiss ur the best of the best !!!!!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Meeting

The first meeting had been wild. Tobirama had barged into your hostage’s place with as much silence as bravado, both in equal amounts and never overlapping. Amongst the sparks ignited from steel clashing, amongst the heat of war swelling up and surrounding you, the man had been a safe haven, a wave of fresh water, meeting the dry shores of your existence.

Falling for him was an easy matter afterwards. Carried in his arms, out of your hostage’s palace. It was like a fairy tale for you, your prince charming being the white steed himself, for he was certainly no prince.

“Let me see that,” you had offered gently. Tobirama had wrapped you up so carefully, making sure to cover every injury before finally deciding to rest. However, wealthy and sheltered as you may be, you knew that the man was hurt himself.

“Braver than any samurai that had the honour of serving my father,” you had praised the man soon after. Upon your return your father had immediately demanded lavish gifts and profuse thanks for the men he had hired, unwittingly ignorant of the true heroes behind. You had made sure that he would not forget.

“You shouldn’t have,” Tobirama said back then, and perhaps that was when he fell for you as well. When you had responded that it was not out of obligation that you had spoken up, but only from the heart.

“It will only serve to kill you,” he had warned you then, remembering the days in which you had travelled to get back home. The strength in which you carried yourself despite the unfamiliar territory and constant danger surrounding you. The way you had faced everything with an open mind and heart, welcoming all in and soaking up the knowledge you picked up along.

You were different from what he had expected.

“Rather by my own heart than to betray it,” you had responded, remembering the kindness Tobirama so often hid from everyone, even himself. The last scraps of food he left for you, claiming not to be hungry despite the long days and energy spent. The consideration in which he chose your sleeping space, near the warmth of the fire, but out of the smoke and wind. He had known your inexperience to sleep out in the open.

“When will we meet again?” you had asked, letting your hope sing through your words, your wish reverberating clear as you looked up at the man. Weeks of travel, days of peace in the castle. The thought of departure hurt you more than you could comprehend, hurt you more than you could ever allow yourself.

“Until my next summoning, I suppose,” he had grunted, giving a stern reply to a question he had interpreted as serious. How typical, yet, how daft.

“Stay for three days more,” you had pleaded, only asking for three more days. It was all you dared to beg for.

“Three days for what?” Tobirama had responded, still not catching onto your intentions, or your interest. For all the intellect he beheld, the Senju was by far not an emotional man. Though, he still carried a heart despite all that. He was still a man.

“It is an invitation,” you braved yourself to speak, your shoulders straightening as you faced the man head on. If he wouldn’t get it now, you had resolved yourself to be rejected.

“An invitation to my chambers,” you continued, voice even, but your skin flushed. “Even if it is for one night, I would like to be called—“

To this the man cut you off. Rough, callous hands intertwined into your hair, tangling up as he pulled you closer, another cupping your face as he swept down, lips catching yours and stealing your breath. Your first kiss was unlike his cool and calm exterior, fiery and passionate as it was.

“Three days, and you’re mine,” he breathed into your ear, arms wrapping around you and heart beating as one.

“That is all it takes,” you agreed, smiling at the thought of spending forever with the man.


End file.
